1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling assemblies, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to cooling assemblies configured to cool electric machines and components of electric machines, such as rotors and stators.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of cooling assemblies are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,665; 3,034,003; 3,939,368; 5,189,325; and 8,212,437.